Sueño de San Valentin
by Yumeien
Summary: Se acerca el dia de los enamorados y Rukia tiene un sueño qe le gustaria qe Cupido la ayudara a cumplir. ¿Que pasara entre ella e Ichigo?. Mal Summary. Epilogo lemmon. Ichiruki!
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! Ya se qe esl dia de san valentin paso, pero subi el fic en otro foro antes y pense qe podria gustarles. Espero qe asi sea ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Tite Kubo (hasta el dia en qe pueda apropiarme de ellos ¬¬)

*------*..*------*

**"Sueño de San Valentín"**

*------*..*------*

_El ritmo lento de la música se prestaba para hacer del baile algo íntimo y romántico.__  
__Un chico de cabellos naranjas tomaba de la cintura a una muchacha de pequeña estatura para seguir el ritmo de la melodía. Ésta, a su vez, rodeo con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de su pareja dejándose guiar por él. __  
__La noche, la música, el lugar, todo era hermoso y mágico._

_La pelinegra percibió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando vio que la mirada de su acompañante se trababa en la de ella, mientras éste se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oído._

_-Te amo…- la morena sintió como la felicidad la invadía en todo su cuerpo. El ojimarron se inclinó hacia ella, la chica cerró los ojos premeditando lo que se avecinaba, ya podía sentir los labios de él rozando los suyos…_

*------*..*------*

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

La alarma del reloj despertó a Rukia de su letargo. Desorientada, contempló la habitación que compartía con las hermanas de Ichigo, percatándose de que las susodichas no estaban, seguramente ya habrían despertado.  
Al darse cuenta de que todo fue un sueño un carmín cubrió sus mejillas mientras se entristecía un poco, le hubiese gustado que fuera realidad.  
Quién diría que la gran Kuchiki Rukia tendría ese tipo de sentimientos por un humano, y mas a peor, por Ichigo. No recordaba el momento en que empezó todo, pero lo que si sabía es que ya no había vuelta atrás. Por más que intentaba no podía ignorar lo que sentía.

La ojiazul contempló nuevamente la habitación, se vistió y abrió la puerta para bajar a desayunar cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Kurosaki Isshin había ido a despertar a su hijo, y como ya era costumbre, Ichigo le propino una patada seguida de un "DEJA DE MOLESTAR VIEJO ESTUPIDO!!". La moreno sonrío, y bajo para reunirse con las hermanas Kurosaki. Karin tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno mientras que Yuzu subía las escaleras en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios para socorrer a su padre.

-Buenos días, Rukia-chan- saludó la pequeña al pasar por su lado, corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Buenos dias, Yuzu, Karin- respondió la aludida, sentándose en la mesa.

-Buenos días a ti también, Rukia-chan- dijo la futbolista sin mucho interés.

Ichigo bajaba las escaleras con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, su viejo ya estaba fastidiándole la mañana.  
Saludo a todos (Yuzu y su padre ya habían bajado) y se dispuso a sentarse junto a la morena, que al verlo se sonrojo un poco. Ichigo se percató de esto y la miro extrañado, pero fue tan rápido que creyó habérselo imaginado y le resto importancia. Después de todo, ¿Rukia sonrojándose? y, aun mejor, ¿por él? Ni en sus mejores sueños.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió de forma normal, léase por normal Ichigo e Isshin discutiendo, Karin pegándole a su padre y Yuzu intentando calmarlo, en fin, la rutina.

-Rukia-chan- Yuzu se dirigió a la chica mientras ésta ultima y el pelopincho se preparaban para salir- hoy en la tarde te enseño a preparar lo que me habías pedido- la aludida asintió un tanto avergonzada y vio de reojo como Ichigo la miraba con curiosidad.

Mientras iban camino al instituto, la ojiazul rememoro las palabras de Yuzu y recordó que al día siguiente era San Valentin. En esta fecha, según se había enterado, las mujeres le regalaban un chocolate (negro) a la persona por la cual sentían un afecto especial. A la morena enseguida se le ocurrió que seria el momento perfecto para declarársele a Ichigo y le pidió a Yuzu que le enseñara cómo hacer el dichoso chocolate, sin revelarle el verdadero motivo de su curiosidad, por supuesto.

Y en ese instante también se acordó su sueño. El instituto celebraba un baile para festejar esa fecha, en donde las chicas tenían que invitar a quien seria su acompañante. Ella quiso pedírselo al pelinaranja, pero siempre que lo intentaba terminaban peleando, Rukia no iba directamente al punto, Ichigo perdía la poca paciencia que poseía y se desataba el pleito. La chica suspiró para sus adentros, seguramente el sustituto ya tendría con quien ir.

-Oi Rukia- Ichigo sacó a la morena de su ensimismamiento- ¿a qué se refería Yuzu con eso de enseñarte algo?- el pelopincho había estado todo el camino debatiéndose entre preguntarle o no, la curiosidad le podía pero no estaba seguro de que Rukia quisiera responderle. Al final optó por interrogarle.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, idiota?- la moreno se puso a la defensiva, no podía rebelarle aquello, por lo menos no en ese momento.

-Eres una molestia enana, ni siquiera se te puede preguntar algo- el chico estaba molesto, simplemente le había hecho una pregunta inofensiva y ya lo estaba insultando.

-¿A quien le dices enana, imbecil?- ya habían empezado otra vez.

-Pues a ti, E-N-A-N-A.

-Mocoso.

-Anciana.

-Anormal.

-Perra.

-Idiota- con este último comentario por parte de la morena ambos se miraron con rencor, para luego voltear ofendidos.

El shinigami sustituto miró de reojo a Rukia, recordando el acontecimiento que daba lugar al día siguiente. Gracias a su querida profesora (nótese el sarcasmo) sus alumnos debían ir obligatoriamente, puesto que sino su promedio bajaría en picada. Ichigo reprimió un gruñido, casi todos sus compañeros tenían pareja, menos algunos a los que se podía contar con los dedos, él incluido. Y no era porque no se lo hubieran pedido, en realidad había obtenido bastantes invitaciones de las muchachas que asistían a su instituto, pero la que él esperaba jamás se presentó. Así es, el ojimarron había mantenido una pequeña esperanza de que su pequeña amiga (que ahora consideraba más que eso) lo invitara, invitación, que como ya expuso, nunca llegó. Ahora el chico tendría que presentarse al baile sin pareja, genial. Ya se imaginaba a Ishida burlándose de él. El quincy tenia pareja, Inoue Orihime lo había invitado, y el chico de gafas, ni tardío y perezoso, aceptó.

Rukia contemplaba a su compañero que iba perdido en sus pensamientos haciendo caras raras. "Es ahora o nunca" pensó y se lanzó a hablar con el chico.

-Oi Ichigo- el aludido volteo a mirarla

-¿Qué quieres?- la animó al ver que ella había quedado muda después de llamarlo. Inexplicablemente su paciencia estaba intacta.

-Etto… me preguntaba si tenias pareja para el baile de mañana- la shinigami se mordió levemente la lengua, ya estaba dicho, ahora solo podía esperar a que el chico respondiera lo que ella deseaba.

-No- respondió tajante Ichigo, frunciendo más el ceño al recordar el por qué de este hecho.

Rukia sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima. Ahora solo faltaba una cosa.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?- en ese momento la chica se detuvo mirando a los ojos al pelinaranja y se reprochó mentalmente por no tener una cámara a mano. La expresión de estupefacción dibujada en el rostro de Ichigo era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Por su parte, el sustituto no podía creérselo. Lo que había esperado al fin se presentaba y él solamente estaba ahí parado como un idiota sin decir nada, tal vez Rukia tenía razón al llamarlo de esa manera.  
Al ver que la susodicha comenzaba a andar con el rostro cabizbajo, despertó de su letargo para intentar responderle.

-Cla… claro- tartamudeó Ichigo, sintiéndose más idiota todavía, hasta que una idea surgió en su mente… Y si lo que Rukia quería que le enseñara a hacer Yuzu era… bueno, lo descubriría al otro día.

-Bien- la morena sonrío para sí misma, sonrisa que después de un momento se tornó picara. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Cupido le ayudaría a hacer realidad su sueño.


	2. Epilogo

*------*..*------*

**"Sueño de San Valentín"**

**Epilogo**

*------*..*------*

Rukia y Yuzu contemplaban con una sonrisa el resultado culinario de la primera. La ojiazul había preparado pequeños chocolates que ahora estaba guardando en una cajita (cortesía de la pequeña Kurosaki) para entregárselos a Ichigo en la noche.

El plan era prepararlos en la tarde el día anterior, pero como el pelinaranja había estado en casa todo el tiempo, Rukia decidió retrasarlo para que él no sospechara, quería sorprenderlo. Así que aprovecho el tiempo y fue junto a Inoue y Tatsuki (quien, para sorpresa de todos, habia invitado a Renji al baile) a comprar el vestido para el baile de San Valentín.

Aún no podía creer que fuera con Ichigo. Cuando se le contó a sus amigas noto como ambas intercambiaban una mirada y Tastsuki manifestó que ya se lo imaginaban. La ojiazul seguía intrigada por esa repuesta.

Las tres pudieron encontrar el vestido perfecto. El de Inoue era rosa de strapless hasta las rodillas, el de Tatsuki color borgoña con tiras, la parte inferior derecha del vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas, mientras que la izquierda quedaba en la mitad del muslo (na/: más abajo pongo el link de las fotos, no soy buena describiendo) y el de ella…

-Te quedaron muy bien, Rukia-chan- la elogió Yuzu, sacándola de su ensoñamiento.

-Es gracias a ti, Yuzu- la pelinegra le sonrío a la pequeña. Sin ella, la chica esta segura de que no hubiese logrado hacer los chocolates.

La gemela de pelo castaño le devolvió el gesto para luego retirarse. Ya habían lavado todo y la niña tenia que preparase para salir con su padre.

Rukia observó una vez más la pequeña cajita marrón con un moño rojo encima.  
Ichigo había salido junto con Renji a comprar algo, que no había querido decirle, pero ella ya sospechaba. Gracias a ello había podido aprovechar parte de la tarde para terminar el regalo del chico.  
Esa misma noche era el baile y debía entregárselo en él. Suspiró al recordarlo. Su plan consistía en darle el chocolate antes, pero la profesora había hecho que cambie de opinión.

_Flash Back_

_Ichigo y Rukia entraron al salón y, en silencio, se dirigió cada uno a su puesto. Aún estaban un poco avergonzados por la propuesta de la chica, por lo que habían preferido no decir nada por el momento._

_La profesora ingreso poco tiempo después, dejando, con gran estruendo, sus papeles en el escritorio._

_-Buenos días, mocosos- dijo para que todos la escucharan._

_-Buenos días, sensei- respondieron al unísono todos los alumnos._

_-Si, como sea- La profesora los miró- Tengo un anuncio que hacerles- Al momento captó la atención de los chicos del salón- En el baile de mañana, a las 9 pm todas las mujeres le entregaran los chocolates a los chicos que ellas elijan. _

_Se escuchó un gran murmullo dentro del curso. "¿Cómo era eso?" "¿Por qué en ese horario?", eran algunas de las cosas que podían escucharse._

_-Yo misma hice la propuesta, ya que me pareció de lo más romántico… ¿A ustedes no?- Todos la miraron con una gota al estilo anime en su cuello, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirla- En cuanto al horario… es una hora después de que la fiesta comience y creo que no habrá ningún inconveniente ¿no es así, gusanos? – Los alumnos negaron con la cabeza al unísono- Que bien, porque quien no lo haga tendrá un cero como calificación- Las chicas suspiraron abatidas. No había manera de escapar._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Ya estoy en casa- La voz del pelinaranja la hizo reaccionar, miro el reloj, que marcaba las 5:30 pm. Escondió la cajita en el bolsillo de su delantal y subió rápidamente las escaleras, hacia la habitación de las hermanas de Ichigo. El baile comenzaba a las 8 pm y ella debía arreglarse.

Al chico, que la vio pasar, le sorprendió su comportamiento, pero en parte lo agradeció. Ahora podría subir el traje que había comprado a su habitación sin que lo viera. Le daba pena admitir haber salido con Renji a comprar un traje y unos zapatos para la ocasión. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucha idea de que tipo de traje comprar ni de los zapatos, menos que menos el pelirojo, pero entre los dos habían conseguido algo clásico que les pareció adecuado. (Por lo menos Ichigo así lo dijo y Renji, que nada sabía, lo aceptó).

El sustituto observó la hora y fue hasta su habitación a guardar el traje para después darse un baño. Le sobraba el tiempo pero sabía como eran las mujeres, aunque Rukia no fuese tan pretenciosa, y seguramente la ojiazul necesitaría prepararse con más tiempo. No quería andar discutiendo con ella por el horario y esas cosas.

*------*..*------*

La shinigami se quito el delantal, dejó la cajita encima de su cama, junto al vestido, y se dispuso a ir al baño para ducharse. Ya eran 5:45 pm y aún no había empezado a arreglarse.  
Salió de la habitación sin ver a nadie, entro en el baño y, sin abrir el grifo, comenzó a desvestirse para adentrarse en la ducha.

*------*..*------*

El sustituto ubicó su traje sobre la silla frente al escritorio y soltó un suspiro. No podía creer lo que hacia por la morena, ir al baile tendría que hacerlo de todas maneras, pero salir a comprarse un traje, zapatos y más que nada, usarlos, era algo que no habría hecho en ninguna ocasión.  
Joder, se había enamorado de Rukia. Le llevo tiempo darse cuenta, por eso no podría decir en que momento exacto lo hizo. En realidad pensaba que era algo que había crecido con el tiempo y, en el momento en que lo aceptó supo que no podría ignorarlo.

Estaba decidido a declárasele a la pequeña shinigami esa misma noche, pero algo hizo que se lo replanteara. Las chicas de su instituto debían entregar su chocolate en el baile a quien ellas eligieran. ¿Y si Rukia no lo elegía a él?, ¿y si quedaba como un idiota manifestando sus sentimientos para luego saber que no era correspondido? No estaba seguro de querer pasar por algo así.

Con todos estos pensamientos en su mente, se adentro en el baño sin antes tocar. Y entonces un grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.  
La ojizul ya ese encontraba descambiaba y estaba por abrir el grifo de la ducha cuando escucho la puerta del lugar abrirse. Sin pensarlo, se volteo para ver quién había entrado y al descubrir a la persona se sonrojo furiosamente

-¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!!- gritó. Fue ahí cuando el chico se percato de su presencia y el carmín de sus mejillas podía hacerle buena competencia al cabello de su amigo tatuado. La enana estaba frente a él, desnuda y a muy corta distancia.

La chica reaccionó tapándose con una toalla para luego enfrentar a Ichigo, indignada.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ MIRAS, IDIOTA?, FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!- la ojiazul esta histérica. El muy imbécil entraba sin tocar, la veía denuda y para peor se quedaba ahí parado como un energúmeno. ¿Acaso era idiota o qué?

El shinigami sustituto salió cerrando la puerta de un golpe e ignorando el insulto de la pelinegra. Al fin y al cabo era su culpa, aunque detestaba que lo denigrara de esa manera y la comprendía.

-Lo… lo siento, Rukia- Ichigo estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía conectar sus pensamientos, pero la culpa pesaba, así que decidió disculparse- yo… estaba pensando en otra cosa, no me fije- El chico le hablaba apoyado del otro lado de la puerta.

La aludida respiró profundamente tres veces antes de responderle, estaba muy avergonzada, y si se apresuraba, seguramente lo mandaría al demonio.

-Como digas, estupido- Rukia hablaba despacio, mientras trataba de sobreponerse al pudor que la invadia- Ten mas cuidado, si llega a suceder nuevamente, te mató- Fue clara y concisa. Se alejó de la puerta, en donde se estaba recargada para que el chico pudiese escucharla y encendió el grifo de agua, se quito la toalla y se introdujo en la ducha. Esperaba que eso hiciera que su sonrojo disminuyera.

Ichigo apretó los labios con gesto contrariado y fue hacia la cocina, sorprendido de que nadie hubiese subido al escuchar los gritos de la pelinegra.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con una nota pegada al refrigerador:

_Ichii-nii:_

_Salimos con papá a cenar y a un karaoke para festejar el dia. Karin-chan salió con Hitsugaya-kun, vino a buscarla hace una hora. __  
__Llegaremos tarde. Diviertanse en el baile y cuida a Rukia-chan._

_Pd de tu querido padre: aprovecha la oportunidad para hacerte hombre y mas te vale que Rukia-chan disfrute o si no…_

El chico no continuó leyendo, arrugó la nota y la tiró en el cesto de la basura frunciendo más el ceño. El viejo estaba loco. Su pequeña hermana pelinegra había salido con Toushiro a Dios sabe donde. Si no fuese porque dentro de poco empezaría el baile e iba a ir con Rukia ya hubiese ido a buscar al idiota del peliblanco para exigirle unas explicaciones. Pero tendría que aguantar hasta el otro día, en este momento su prioridad era disfrutar de la velada con la pelinegra.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿En qué momento su familia se había ido y el ni cuenta se dio? Tendría que prestar más atención de ahora en adelante. Sobre todo si sus sospechas eran certeras y el "pequeño" capitan iba a rondar a su hermana. Ese pensamiento hizo que soltara un gruñido.

Intentando tranquilizarse, miró la hora, 6:30 pm. Cada vez faltaba menos. Escuchó un portazo en el piso de arriba y lo interpretó como una señal de la chica, que le daba a entender que el baño estaba desocupado.

Subió nuevamente las escaleras, entró en su habitación buscando lo que le hacia falta y salió para ir al baño. Podría apostar que no había nadie dentro, pero por las dudas golpeo, no quería morir, por lo menos no esa noche. Al no recibir respuesta se adentro.

Rukia percibió el ruido de la ducha y respiro profundamente. Todavía estaba avergonzada por lo que había sucedido, pero aun así, prefirió no pensar en ello si es que tenía que verle la cara al chico durante todo la noche. Se viró hacia su cama, donde esta el vestido junto a la cajita con los chocolates y se dispuso a prepararse. Ya faltaba poco.

*------*..*------*

Ichigo estaba sentado en la sala esperando impaciente a que la pelinegra bajara. El reloj marca las 7:45 pm y el ya estaba listo desde hacia 15 minutos.

No entendía por qué demonios las mujeres tardaban tanto en arreglarse ¿Tanto costaba ponerse un vestido y maquillarse o lo que fuese que hicieran? Si su acompañante no bajaba pronto iban a llegar tarde. Miró nuevamente la hora 7:50 pm, iba a llamar a un taxi así tenían más posibilidades de estar a tiempo y la pelinegra no se vería obligada a caminar. Su ceño se frunció hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaban, se preocupaba demasiado por esa enana del demonio.

-Ya estoy lista,- la voz de la persona en quien pensaba lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se había girado para recriminarle la tardanza pero quedo mudo- lamento la demora- continuó Rukia.

Ichigo no escuchó la segunda parte de la disculpa, ni lo que la pequeña dijo después. Sus pensamientos estaban siendo ocupados nuevamente por la ojiazul. Estaba hermosa. Que decía, hermosa se quedaba corto para lo bien que se veía.

Tenía el cabello adornado con pequeñas flores azules y recogido en un rodete pero algunos mechones ondeados salían de éste, dándole una apariencia elegante y casual al mismo tiempo. Su maquillaje consistía en una leve sombra color azul, delineador negro y máscara para pestañas. El sustituto fijó la vista en sus labios pero la desvío al instante con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaban pintados apenas con un poco de gloss, pero el brillo los resaltaba demasiado para su autocontrol.

Siguió recorriéndola de reojo. El vestido azul le llegaba al muslo, pero el tul bordado que lo cubría hacia creer que era hasta las rodillas. El vestido era strapless pero dicha tela (tul) rodeaban su cuello y se ataba en la parte posterior de este, haciendo innecesario el uso de ningún colgante. Las sandalias negras tenían taco y una mariposa hecha de canutillos en la parte delantera. Como accesorios llevaba una cartera a juego con el vestido, unos aros negros, y una pulsera negra en la mano izquierda (n/a: la de la imagen del vestido). Podía sentir el aroma florar del perfume que llevaba (n/a: flower by Kenzo, mi favorito xD), embelesándolo.

-Oi idiota, ¿me estas escuchando?- la pelinegra había estado diciéndole al chico que si ya se iban, pero después de estar esperando más de 30 segundos sin que éste le respondiera llego a la conclusión de que no la oía.

-¿Ah?,- El aludido salió de su ensoñación gracias a las palabras de la shinigami- Sinceramente, no- respondió con fingida indiferencia  
La chica estaba tentada a golpearlo, pero se lo pensó mejor, ya eran 7:55 pm y ella quería ir al baile. Por segunda vez en el día, respiró profundamente para calmarse.

-Te estaba diciendo que si ya nos íbamos.

-Ahora llamó a un taxi- el chico fue a tomar el teléfono para hacer lo dicho.

Rukia lo vio alejarse y suspiró. Estaba realmente guapo con su camisa celeste, la corbata azul (n/a: a juego con el vestido de ella =P), el traje negro y los zapatos del mismo color. El cabello naranja seguía igual, despeinado, y lo agradecía, sino hubiera empezado a cuestionarse si realmente era el idiota cabeza dura que conocía. Jamás lo había visto así, es decir, siempre lo había notado guapo, pero no de esa manera tan… elegante. El solo pensamiento la hizo sentir cohibida.

Echó una ojeada a su bolso, en donde tenía guardada la cajita con los chocolates (n/a: no pregunten cómo, pero no se habían derretido xD) y reconsideró el dárselos. Pero casi al instante se deshizo de ese pensamiento, se prometió a sí misma decirle sus sentimientos e iba a hacerlo. Si no le correspondía, siempre podía volver a la SS.

-Rukia- llamó Ichigo- el taxi ya viene- La chica asintió y se giro hacia la puerta- Por cierto,- El comentario hizo que la pelinegra se detuviese y volviera a mirar al pelinaranja- te ves muy bien.

La chica de pequeña estatura enrojeció de placer.

-Gracias, tu también- respondió y volvió a encaminarse hacia la calle. Siempre tenia la última palabra.

*------*..*------*

Habían decorado el salón bien acorde a la ocasión. Guirnaldas, globos y corazones rojos, rosas y blancos estaban dispersos por doquier, al igual que los profesores, que cuidaban que nadie hiciera algo indebido. Una mesa con comida y bebida se encontraba pegada a la pared próxima a la salida hacia el jardín, opuesta de la puerta de entrada, y junto a esta última, estaba el DJ. El resto era la pista de baile.  
Lo primero que Rukia e Ichigo notaron al entrar, fue que todas las chicas llevaban un bolso. Enseguida el pelinaranja recordó lo de la entrega del chocolate y miró la pequeña cartera que la shinigami traía consigo.

*------*..*------*

La música, tan alta que había que hablar casi a gritos para escucharse, tenia un buen ritmo. Gran parte de las parejas estaban bailando.  
Nuestros protagonistas, junto a la mesa de bocadillos, distinguieron a sus amigos entre estas. Tastuski con su vestido borgoña, zapatos negros de taco y bolso del mismo color que sus sandalias, bailaba junto a Renji, que tenia un traje muy parecido al de Ichigo, pero con camisa blanca y corbata roja. Un poco más allá, Ishida bailaba junto a Inoue. El primero iba ataviado con un traje negro, camisa lila y corbata de moño negra, la chica de grandes atributos, tenia su vestido rosa, sandalias negras y un bolso colgando de su hombre a juego con el vestido. También pudieron reconocer a Sado, traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata de moño negra, que bailaba con una chica a la cual no conocían.

El sustituto miraba de reojo a la shinigami. Estaba seguro que se estaba aburriendo, por lo que juntó valor y tomó su mano. Rukia lo miro desconcertada.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le dijo el chico, mirando hacia otra dirección, como respuesta a su confusión.

La ojiazul sonrío, estrechó la mano que asía la suya y se dejo guiar hasta la pista de baile.

El reloj marcaba las 9 pm. La música se detuvo y las luces principales, que hasta entonces habían estado apagadas, se encendieron. Todas las parejas observaron el lugar donde se ubicaba el DJ y vieron a la profesora Misato con un micrófono en la mano.

-Señoritas, -Su voz resonó en todo el salón gracias al amplificador del aparato- es hora de dar el chocolate al chico que deseen.

Rukia contempló su bolso y luego al pelinaranja que la miraba expectante. Ambos con el mismo deseo, que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos. La chica volvió la vista a su cartera e iba a sacar el chocolate cuando sintió que la empujaban. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al levantar la vista y encontrarse con que el pelinaranja estaba rodeado de mujeres, todas ofreciéndole chocolate.

Las personas en ese lugar observaban atónitos el cuadro, sobre todo los acompañantes de las chicas que estaban acorralando al ojimarron.  
Ishida y Renji contemplaban al escena boquiabiertos, con el chocolate que sus respectivas parejas les habían entregado, en la mano. Sado, también con chocolate en mano, observaba impasible, aunque en su expresión podía reconocerse la supresa.

Inoue y Tatsuki, en cambio, dirigieron sus miradas con tristeza a la pequeña shinigami que ahora salía por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín.

-El espectáculo acabó- Otra vez se escuchaba la voz de la profesora- Sigamos con la fiesta- Las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó nuevamente. Ahora el salón estaba en penumbras, pero era levemente iluminado por luminosidad intermitente que desprendía la cabina del DJ.

Ichigo exhaló aliviado al ver que las chicas que antes lo acorralaban volvían con sus respectivos acompañantes, que seguían pasmados.  
Por fin todos volvían a bailar y diviértase, olvidándose el acontecimiento de hace un momento.

El ojimarron buscaba a la morena por todas partes. No la había visto desde que todas esas locas se le echaron encima.

-Se fue hacia el jardin, Kurosaki-kun- Inoue que estaba junto a Ishida, se había parado de puntillas para que la escuchara. El sustituto se sorprendió… ¿Tan obvio era?

-Eh… gracias- el chico se viró y fue hacia el lugar indicado por la pelinaranja.

La susodicha sonrío, recordando la razón por la cual había decidió olvidarse del muchacho. Puede que fuese despistada pero ya se había dado cuenta, desde hacia mucho, de lo que él sentía por Kuchiki-san.  
Volteo hacia su acompañante, sonriendo. Ahora había encontrado a alguien a quien querer, y más feliz la hacia el hecho de que el sentimiento fuese reciproco.

-Sigamos bailando- Tomó la mano del chico de gafas y lo guío de regreso al lugar que antes ocupaban.

Ichigo se abría paso hacia la puerta que daba al jardín como podía, la pista estaba agarrotada de gente que se movía hacia todos lados.  
Cuando dio con la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y se encontró con Rukia, que estaba de espaldas.

El jardin estaba iluminado tenuemente por las luces que habían colocado allí. La música podía oírse, no tan alto como adentro, pero lo suficiente como para captar el ritmo y la letra.

-¿Qué haces aquí, enana?- cuestionó el ojimarron. La chica volteo sorprendida, no se había percatado de que estaba acopañada.

Con un pañuelo que también llevaba en el bolso, se limpió el rastro negro de delineador y máscara de pestañas, única evidencia de que hace poco traviesas lágrimas habían resbalado de sus ojos, hasta caer por sus mejillas, y estrecho con fuerza la cajita que tenía en la mano.

Ichigo se encontraba entre afligido y sorprendido.  
Afligido, porque no había visto muchas veces a la ojiazul llorar, pero cada vez que ésta lo hacia, sentía como si su corazón se estrujara. Sorprendido, porque no imaginaba la razón que había llevado a la Kuchiki a derramar lágrimas, como mencionado antes, contadas veces la había visto así, no era alguien que se entristeciera fácilmente. La chica hacía gala a su apellido.

-Quería tomar un poco de aire- respondió la susodicha, ignorando el ofensivo (para ella) adjetivo, y en parte era verdad. Cuando vio como todas esas muchachas rodeaban al chico, notó como un nudo en su garganta le impedía llevar el aire a sus pulmones.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?- La morena y hasta el mismo interlocutor se sorprendieron de su amabilidad. Ver a la enana así lo hacia comportarse diferente.

-¿No tienes que volver con alguna de tus amigas?- A Ichigo le sorprendió el tono tajante de la chica.

-¿De qué demonios me hablas?- Ahora si que estaba desconcertado.

-De tus amigas, las que te fueron con chocolates- El tono furioso y adolorido de Rukia tomó a chico de gran estatura con la guardia baja- Si querías venir con alguna de esas- La pequeña shinigami ya no podía refrenar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir- no hubieses aceptado mi invitación- Ella se había esforzado en hacer el chocolate, en arreglarse para él- ¡¿Para que lo hiciste?, ¿para humillarme?!- al decir esto último levantó la voz y dejó correr libremente sus lágrimas. Se sentía traicionada. Traicionada, idiota y lastimada. Lo que había pasado pegó duro en su orgullo, pero mucho más en su corazón.

Ichigo, por su parte, no sabía que hacer. Detestaba estar en esa situación, con la mujer que amaba llorando por su culpa. Se sintió un maldito por no haberse sacado a las dementes que lo acorralaron y darle una impresión equivocada a su acompañante.

-No… no es así- el pelinaranja balbuceaba con expresión apenada- Si acepte venir contigo es porque quería hacerlo-suspiró y se acerco a la morena, quien lloraba con la cabeza gacha- Yo las rechace porque quería tu me invitaras Rukia- Sujetó el mentón de la susodicha e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

La morena, paró su llanto. No podía dudar de las palabras de Ichigo, la verdad de ellas estaba plasmada en los ojos del chico, que la traspasaban.  
Como era común entre ellos, se comunicaron sin necesidad de palabras, tan solo con mirándose el uno al otro. Azul y marrón entremezclados.

Y así sintieron, desde su posición, el ritmo lento de la música que se prestaba para hacer del baile algo íntimo y romántico.  
El chico de cabellos naranjas tomó de la cintura a la muchacha de pequeña estatura para seguir el ritmo de la melodía. Ésta, a su vez, rodeó con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de su pareja dejándose guiar por él.  
La noche, la música, el lugar, todo era hermoso y mágico.

La pelinegra percibió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando vio que la mirada de su acompañante, que antes había vuelto hacia suelo, se trababa en la de ella nuevamente, mientras éste se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oido.

-Te amo…- la morena sintió como la felicidad la invadía en todo su cuerpo. El ojimarron se inclinó hacia ella, la chica cerró los ojos premeditando lo que se avecinaba, ya podía sentir los labios de él rozando los suyos. Y así, con timidez, los labios de Ichigo presionaron los de Rukia, para luego de unos segundos separarse. (n/a: cambie algunas partes del sueño para que coincidiera con la historia, pero en esencia es lo mismo)  
La menuda chica se separó del sustituto y le entrego la cajita, la cual éste acepto. (n/a: si, si, los chocolates siguen intactos. La magia de los fics xD)

-Feliz San Valentín- La shinigami sonrío- Yo también te amo, Ichigo.  
El pelinaranja volvió a acercarse a Rukia para depositar un suave beso en los labios de ésta.

-Oi enana- La aludida le envío una mirada asesina- etto… Rukia, se que falta para que el baile termine, pero… ¿por qué no volvemos a casa?- Lo que en realidad quería el grandulon era estar a solas con la enana, había cosas que tenían que discutir.

-Si, vamos- miro a su ¿amigo? o lo que fuese a los ojos y comprendió. Había cosas de que hablar.

*------*..*------*

La residencia Kurosaki estaba en penumbras, el reloj marcaba las 11:00 pm pero al parecer no había nadie.

Un chico alto y una muchacha menuda se adentraban al hogar, prendiendo las luces en el camino. Luego, sin decir palabra, cada uno se fue a la habitación correspondiente a cambiarse la elegante ropa que traían por algo mas cómodo para andar entre casa, como un pijama.

Ni bien la chica acabó de cambiarse, se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua a la suya y se adentró en ella.

Era invierno, pero aun así esa noche no hacia frío.  
Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama con una remera maga corta blanca y un pantalón celeste esperando a Rukia. Se había terminado los chocolates (n/a: jo… yo también quería T_T) y la cajita estaba sobre el escritorio.  
Al sentir el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse volteo su cabeza hacia la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Estaba vestida con un camisón blanco con el dibujo de un conejo en medio, manga corta también y hasta las rodillas. Ya no tenía ni maquillaje ni peinado, pero aun así era hermosa.

-¿Tienes a ese estupido bicharraco en todas partes?- le preguntó el sustituto a la morena en cuanto ésta se hubo sentado a su lado.

-No te importa, tarado- replicó indignada la pequeña muchacha - Y ya te he dicho que no te metas con Chappy.

-Si serás…-el ojimarron se interrumpió a mitad de frase y bufó. No era el momento de discusiones- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Rukia?- Esa pregunta estaba rondando en su cabeza desde que confirmó que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Yo…-La aludida estrujó una parte del camisón entre sus pequeñas manos- No lo se- confesó- Tal vez si lo dejamos las cosas cambien- Ni ella misma se creía lo que estaba diciendo.  
-Debes estar bromeando- replico el sustituto indignado. Se había incorporado y ahora estaba frente a frente con la morena- No vamos a dejarlo ahora, ni lo pienses.

-Pero Ichigo entiende… -Ella pensaba igual que el chico, pero no podía admitirlo- En principal yo no pertenezco aquí, estoy muerta, tu vivo, deberías enamorarte de alguien como tu y yo no tendría que sent…-él la acallo con un beso.

-Pero estas aquí…- Mientras hablaba acariciaba, con sus labios, las sonrosadas mejillas de la morena- ¿Puedes sentir esto? –Besó el cuello de la chica, quien soltó un suspiro, que sonaba como su nombre- Eso quiere decir que tienes un cuerpo, y que tu alma aún esta viva- Cambió la dirección de sus labios para ascender hacia los de su shinigami- Y lo más importante- decía entre besos. La Kuchiki se había quedado sin habla- tu perteneces aquí, conmigo- Acogió entre sus manos el rostro de la mujer que amaba, besándola con algo más que entusiasmo. La chica le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu.

Lo amaba, demonios, como lo amaba y no quería separase de él. Ya no le importaba si estaba bien o mal, ella estaría junto a ese idiota orgulloso que le robó su corazón y le devolvió el significado a su vida.

Ichigo, lentamente cambió de posición con Rukia, recostándola en la cama sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. La sensación que sentía al besar a su enana era increíble. Nunca imagino posible tanto gozo.  
Las manos del chico viajan erráticas por todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra, enviando descargas eléctricas por cada lugar en el que sus pieles se rozaban.

La morena se sentía desfallecer. Lo que Ichigo le hacia sentir era algo que jamás imagino que existía. Los labios del chico besando, ahora, su cuello, las manos de este marcando con fuego cada lugar que tocaba, todo era nuevo y hermoso para ella.

El shinigami sustituto escuchaba como la morena soltaba suspiro tras otro y distinguió como una de sus pequeñas manos jugueteaba con su cabello naranja, mientras que la otra acariciaba su espalda, lo que le daba a entender que lo que hacia le gustaba.

El chico se atrevió a ir más allá. Con sus manos acarició desde las rodillas, pasando por los muslos, hasta llegar al vientre de su amante, levantando a su paso, el camisón de la morena. Sus labios besaban el rostro de la chica.

Rukia gimoteo complacida por las acciones del chico. En un acto de deseo, que estando con todas sus neuronas en funcionamiento hubiese calificado de indiscreto, empezó a quitarle la remera al muchacho, recorriendo con sus pequeñas pero hábiles manos el torso que iba quedando al descubierto.

Ichigo soltó un ronco gemido por las placenteras sensaciones que las manos de la ojiazul le brindaban. Se separó un poco de la chica y se quitó el mismo la remera, solo para después volver a besarla con mas pasión. Sus lenguas jugueteaban, explorando la cavidad de su acompañante.

Rukia gimió contra los labios del pelinaranja, el chico, por encima de la ropa, había aprisionado con sus manos, los pequeños pechos de la muchacha, que ahora masajeaba. Ella emitía pequeños gemidos, directamente al oído del amante, haciendo que éste se excitase más.  
Se percató de como el calor que comenzaba sentir erizaba cada poro de su piel. Sus neuronas cada vez se veían mas aplacadas. Ahora lo único que guiaba su voluntada era el amor que sentía por el sustituto y el efecto único que sus caricias causaban en ella.

Ichigo dejó de besar y acariciar a la chica para poder quitarle el pijama. Al verla descubierta sonrío con sorna. Sus bragas y su brasier eran rosas con conejitos.

-Va a ser verdad que tienes a ese conejo en todas partes- le susurró para luego morder levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. La chica emitió un suspiro de placer.

El sustito se puso de rodillas para quitarse su pantalón, quedando solo en boxer. Ahora los dos estaban en interiores. Rukia bajo su mirada hasta el prominente bulto del chico y, de pronto, el pudor la invadió. Parecía que "eso" que Ichigo tenía ahí era grande.

-Todo estará bien, relajate- susurró reconfortante el muchacho, advirtiendo el nerviosismo de su amada. Su ego aumentó al descubrir como miraba su miembro.

La pelinegra observó los ojos del joven para luego tirar del cuello de éste hacia abajo y juntar sus labios. De esa manera le transmitía su confianza.

Kurosaki rodeo la espalda de la ojiazul para poder quitarle el brasier, mientras que con sus labios depositaba suaves besos en la frente de la chica, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello. Cuando al fin pudo retirar la prenda, que había puesto resistencia, bajo hacia el inicio de uno de los senos de la chica. Es cierto que ella casi no tenia pecho, pero para él era tan perfecta que lo que tenia era suficiente, la amaba y la deseaba así.

Rukia gimió fuertemente al sentir como el ojimarron atendía uno de sus pechos con labios y lengua, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro, para luego cambiar. La mano que quedaba estaba acariciando su vientre.  
El calor había incrementado y cada medula de su cuerpo respondía a este. Amaba a Ichigo, lo deseaba, quería saberse una con él. Sus pequeñas manos vagaron por el torso y espalda del chico intentando devolverle un poco del placer que él le proporcionaba.

En un rápido movimiento, cambio de posición, ahora ella estaba arriba.

El pelinaranja se sorprendió, pero olvido lo que pensaba al sentir como los labios de Rukia depositaban pequeños besos en su torso y las pequeñas manos dibujaban formas en los musculosos brazos del chico. Un ronco gemido salió de sus labios, que sonó como nombre de la chica. Cada parte que la morena besaba o tocaba, quedaba marcada con fuego y sentía que ese calor calaba en su interior, haciendo que cierta parte de su anatomía se irguiese más.

La shinigami besaba las marcas en el torso de Ichigo. Todas las que se había hecho en tantas peleas, protegiéndola muchas veces. Los marcados músculos del chico eran la prueba de las muchas batallas que había enfrentado y ganado. Aunque aún se sentía culpable por haberlo introducido en un mundo tan peligroso, estaba contenta de haberlo conocido. Él fue quien, con sus tontas riñas, su afán de protegerla y muchas cosas más, convirtió la tristeza en la que estaba sumida, en absoluta felicidad. La eternidad no le alcanzaría para agradecerle todo.  
Kurosaki volvió a poner a la moreno debajo de él. Era el momento, lo necesitaba y por el fuego que reprendían los azules ojos de Rukia, presentía que ella también.

Quitó de ambos la última prenda que los cubría y se tomó un segundo para admirar a su amada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada, la piel perlada por el sudor, el pelo revuelto y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Una sonrisa que nadie creía que Kurosaki Ichigo podría poseer, apareció en ese momento en su rostro. Estaba feliz, extasiado. Tenia a la mujer de sus sueños y estaba apunto de hacerla suya para siempre. Ella era la primera en su vida. Tanto en lo sexual como sentimentalmente.  
Le estaría agradecido siempre por parar la lluvia de su interior y haberle dado el poder de proteger a quienes quería, ella incluida, además de darle un significado a su vida. La amaba y eso era algo que nada ni nadie podía cambiar. El lazo que compartían era muy fuerte. (n/a: tenia que hacer mención a Fade To Black. Ya quiero que salga .)

Lenta, muy lentamente Ichigo fue irrumpiendo en el interior de Rukia.

En principio la morena lo sintió incómodo, pero cuando él se adentro por completo, rompiendo la barrera que evidenciaba su recién perdida virginidad, se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del sustituto, clavando sus uñas en ella y profirió un grito de dolor.  
El pelinaranja se asustó, sabía que iba a dolerle pero ese grito le aterró. Miró a la chica, tenía los ojos apretados con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en ellos.

-¿Qui…quieres que me detenga?- le cuestionaba el chico con dificultad. Era cierto que en parte no quería hacerlo, ya que la sensación unanimidad que le brindaba estar así con la morena era muy placentera y gratificante, si fuese por él se quedaría de esa manera con ella hasta que el mundo se acabe. Pero sacrificaría todo aquello si Rukia hacia la simple mención de que se detuviera. Lo que la chica sintiera era más importante que cualquier cosa y no quería saberse responsable por hacerla sufrir pudiendo evitarlo.

-No…-La pequeña se tomó unos segundos para respirar- So… solo espera un momento, por favor- El pelinaranja asintió despacio y se quedo dentro de la morena, sin efectuar movimiento.

El dolor iba remitiendo, y placenteras sensaciones ocupaban su lugar. Se sentía completa. Ichigo la hacia sentir deseada y, sobre todo, amada. Sus aletargadas neuronas cavilaron en ese momento, algo que ella misma ya no podía negarse. No importaba cuanto tiempo "viviera" jamás podría amar a otro, ese idiota terco y orgulloso era el único hombre para su corazón.

Con es certeza, le hizo un gesto al muchacho para que continuara y éste, comenzó a moverse paulatinamente dentro y fuera de la shinigami. Todavía tenía miedo de lastimarla.  
La susodicha omitía nuevos gritos, pero es vez se notaban en ellos dolor y placer, aunque el placer iba ganando como sentimiento predominante. Pronto la chica se encontró soltando sucedidos gemidos de puro placer.

Las descargas eléctricas que provenían desde dentro de su cuerpo le hacían perder el juicio.  
Poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre que tenia en la espalda del sustituto para proporcionarle caricias en esta misma zona. Sus manos se asieron al cuello del chico y volvieron a unir sus labios.

La lengua del muchacho se adentro una vez más dentro de su cavidad, explorando dentro de la misma. Rukia no se quedaba atrás, empujo su órgano gustativo contra el del chico, iniciando una batalla en donde no habría perdedor. La situación en la que se encontraban, hacía que el beso se convirtiera en algo más profundo e intimo.

La Kuchiki sintió que el cadencioso ritmo del pelinaranja ya no era suficiente. Levantando las caderas y bajando sus manos hacia la parte inferior de la espalda del chico, lo incitó a que aumentase el compás de las embestidas.

Ichigo gruñía lleno de placer, estaba perdido en el mar de sensaciones que la fricción de su cuerpo con el de la morena le hacía sentir.  
Se había dado cuenta de que su amante ya no sufría, y aunque su cuerpo le pidiese más, el pensamiento de que podría lastimarla nuevamente lo intimidó, por lo que siguió como estaba. Cuando percibió la clara señal que la chica le daba para que intensificara el vaivén de sus cuerpos negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, no iba a hacerle daño.

-Joder, Ichigo- Rukia hablaba con dificultad- ¿a...aghh…acaso eres… ahhh… impotente?- El imbécil tenia que protegerla hasta de él mismo. Y en ese momento no era lo que ella buscaba.

El aludido, enfurecido por las palabras de la enana, aumentó la cadencia de las embestidas, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo casi con salvajismo. El nuevo ritmo era mucho más placentero, eso debía concedérselo.  
Cualquier pensamiento antes presente en su mente se había disuelto. Su cerebro estaba desconectado del mundo. Ahora solo se concentraba en disfrutar él y hacerla disfrutar a ella.  
Tomo a la chica de las caderas, ayudándola así a seguirle el ritmo.

Rukia ahogó un grito en los labios del chico. Inconcientemente había enroscado sus piernas en la cintura de su acompañante en un intento de sentirlo más dentro suyo.  
Sus manos asían fuertemente las sabanas y estaba segura de que sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes. Pero desde el momento que el pausado ritmo de chico cambio a uno más salvaje, sus pensamientos se habían perdido, ahora sentía.

Lo percibía, como su miembro palpitaba, en cualquier momento todo terminaría. Sujetó con más fuerza las caderas de la morena y cambio el ritmo que seguían por uno casi violento. El placer se incremento de tal manera que estaba seguro que, de seguir así, podía ir despidiéndose de su cordura.

La noche pasaba entre gemidos, jadeos, suspiros que, de vez en cuando, tomaban la forma del nombre de alguno de los amantes que se entregaban mutuamente con la luna como único testigo.  
Sus cuerpos acompasados en un ritmo casi brutal, el leve temblor de sus fisionomías, el placer de hacerse uno con la persona que amaban. Todo esto y más, había sido el detonante para que su acto de amor finalizara.

Ichigo gimió el nombre de la ojiazul al sentir que su interior explotaba y tuvo la impresión de que podía tocar el cielo con los dedos. Abrazó fuertemente a la morena mientras que su carga era vaciada dentro del cuerpo de ella.  
Fracción de segundo después, Rukia lanzó un grito de placer que fue ahogado por los labios de su pareja. Había llegado al orgasmo. Tenía la misma impresión que el chico. Suspiró el nombre del sustituto separándose de los labios éste, para luego desplomar su cuerpo lánguidamente sobre la cama.

Kurosaki salió del interior de la ojiazul, acompañado de un gemido con aire de reproches y satisfacción por parte de la aludida, y se recostó a su lado.

La pequeña muchacha apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amado, mientras trazaba diversas formas en el torso de éste.  
Ichigo, miraba al techo. Tenía una mano acariciando la espalda de la morena y la otra debajo de su cabeza.  
Así siguieron un rato, recuperando la cadencia normal de sus respiraciones y disfrutando de la compañía de otro sin medir palabra.

-¿Todavía quieres dejarlo?- le espetó el sustituto con ironía, una vez hubo recuperado totalmente el aliento.

-Yo nunca dije que quería hacerlo- replicó la morena- Pero ahora menos- manifestó. Se sintió egoísta pero no podía evitarlo, quería permanecer junto al terco chico del que estaba enamorada- Pero no va a ser fácil, Ichigo.

-Siempre supe que así sería- El aludido sonrío, no esperaba otra cosa- pero me enfrentare a lo que o quien sea con tal de que estés a mi lado- Rukia lo miró desconcertada ¿Dónde estaba el chico gruñón y grosero que conocía?- No me mires así, para una vez que te digo algo lindo, enana- protestó el chico sonrojado.

-Nos enfrentaremos, idiota- La pequeña le devolvió el insulto- Yo también te quiero a mi lado- confesó apenada.

-Rukia- La susodicha lo miró- Te amo.

-Yo también, Ichigo- La morena bajo la vista, apoyándose nuevamente en el pecho del chico, puesto que se había incorporado levemente.

Y así, abrazados y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se rindieron a los brazos de Morfeo, para disfrutar de un sueño lleno de paz y alegría.

Antes de caer rendida, Rukia sonrío. Cupido le había ayudado a cumplir su sueño, pero más importante, la había ayudado a hacer realidad el deseo de su corazón.

*------*..*------*

Aca termino el epilogo. Es mi primer lemmon, asi qe diganme qe tal les parecio. Críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Les dejo los links de los vestidos de las chicas:

**Rukia:  
**h t t p : / i 1 6 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / u 5 7 / S i l v e r _ A n i m a l / d r e s s b l u e 2 . j p g**  
**

**Tatsuki:  
**h t t p : / i 1 6 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / u 5 7 / S i l v e r _ A n i m a l / d r e s s r e d . j p g**  
**

**Inoue:  
**h t t p : / i 1 6 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / u 5 7 / S i l v e r _ A n i m a l / d r e s s p i n k . j p g

Espero qe les haya agradado!

Matta ne!


End file.
